


Through Time and Space

by angelus2hot



Category: Farscape, Supernatural
Genre: Community: intoabar, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the SPN episode Do You Believe In Miracles. Stark hears Dean's suffering and comes to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Time and Space

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Through Time and Space  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural, Farscape  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester, Stark  
>  **Rating:**  
>  **Word Count:** 1,169  
>  **Summary:** Set after the SPN episode Do You Believe In Miracles. Stark hears Dean's suffering and comes to help him.  
>  **A/N:** written for intoabar

Dean grimaced as he walked into the bar, and he used that term very loosely. It was more of a dive and some place he would never have entered if he could help it. But it had been one of those days in a long line of ‘those’ days and he needed a drink, badly and he really didn’t care where he got it just so long as he did.

He motioned to the bartender for a beer as he pulled out the barstool. But before he could sit down the man beside him jumped up and started yelling and gesturing wildly.

“This is my side! That's your side. You stay on your side. My side, your side! My side, your side! My side, your side!" 

Dean’s eyes were wide as his mouth hung open in shock. _What the fuck?_

Before he would have been creeped out, there was just something about the guy with the mask it was all very Phantom of the Opera’ish, but now weird just pissed him off. Which wasn’t necessarily a good thing. There was a lot of weird around lately. But the man beside him seemed to take the cake.

“Dude, get a grip.” Dean slid down to the next barstool. His fingers actually itched to sink the big blade between the man’s ribs right to the hilt and get him out of both of their miseries but somehow he managed to ignore the feeling.

Finally the guy seemed to get himself under control, he gave Dean a sheepish look. “Sorry about that. I’m all better now.”

Dean shot him a bored look. “Oh, good.” His words were the height of sarcasm. At the look on his face any other person would have backed off, hell they would have run screaming from the bar but apparently the man beside him didn’t get the memo.

“I... I have.. I have to...”

He didn’t think he could take any more of the stammering. “Listen, if you don’t mind, I came here to get a few drinks and be alone with my thoughts. But it you keep talking it kind of defeats the purpose. So...” Dean flashed his black eyes at the nervous man. “Shut the hell up.”

The man nodded his head. “I understand what you’re saying but I’m here for a reason.”

Dean brought the bottle to his lips, his throat contracting as he swallowed. _Mmmm... nectar of the gods._ A growl rumbled deep in his chest. “Fine. What’s the reason?”

“You.”

Of all the things he could have said this was the one that shocked him the most. “Me?”

“Let me start from the beginning. My name is Stark. And I’m here to help you.”

Dean’s hands were splayed on denim clad thighs as he spun around to face him. “My name is Dean and pretending for the moment I actually need help.” He eyed the man up and down. “Just how do you think you can help me?”

“I’m a Stykera... a Banik.” He paused for a moment as if waiting for Dean to say something but it was eerily quiet. “I help people, hurt, lost... I take away their pain and help them cross over.”

“Cross over as in...”

Stark nodded his head. “I’m here to help you, Dean.”

“Yeah, you said that already.” Dean really wished the man would get to the point. “What exactly does it mean?”

“I heard your soul cry out with pain across time and space.” He ignored Dean’s loud sigh and continued, “You called to me to ease your suffering.” 

“Look, dude, I don’t know what you’re on but do you want to share with the rest of the class?”

At Dean’s flippant manner Stark could feel himself begin to unravel again. He had to get a grip. This man needed his help. “I heard you...” The words were forced out through clenched teeth.

“Yeah, yeah. Through space and time and you want to heal me.” As Dean leaned his head to the side, he made sure he had the man’s attention before he flashed his black eyes once more. “I have a news flash for you. You’re too late. I don’t need any healing.”

Stark stared at Dean stunned almost speechless. He hadn’t realized... _How could this be? When did this happen?_ He had dropped everything and rushed to this Godforsaken planet, one that didn’t even have a good space program to fly among the stars and travel the universes and now he was told he was too late? 

“I have... how did you put it? Ah, yes. I have news for you too.” He paused a moment before he continued, “You do need my help. Your soul still screams for peace.”

Dean rolled his eyes. This was getting beyond ridiculous. Just because some man in an iron mask said it didn’t mean it was true. “Okay, I’ll play along. Maybe when I was dying you might have been aware of that.” Dean didn’t buy it for a second. He was only humoring the man. “But now I’m fine. Hell, I am more than fine. I’m absolutely thrilled with the way things have turned out.”

Stark glared at Dean. “Really? Is that what you think?”

He nodded. “Yes. I’m happy.” 

“So, you wouldn’t have rather crossed over peacefully than to be...” He waved his arm. “Like this?” 

“Hell, no. This... what I am, it’s better.” He shook his head. “I’m better than I have ever been. I’m a better hu... I can move faster, I’m stronger...”

“But you’re alone. Isn’t there a family member, someone, anyone who would be willing to share the responsibilities, to be with you in... someone who misses you?” 

For a brief moment something, almost akin to doubt, washed over him. He’d had that before. Sam, Castiel, and at one point even Benny but now he was alone, Sure he was better, stronger, faster all the things he had wished he could be but what did it all mean if he was a...? Dean shook his head as if he was trying to shake the unwanted thoughts out of his mind.

He didn’t know why he was bothering to listen to the guy in the mask. It wasn’t as if they knew each other. Dean raised the bottle of beer to his lips and let the cold liquid slide down his throat. He didn’t speak again until the bottle was empty. “I’m happier than I have ever been.”

Stark nodded his head; he couldn’t force Dean to accept his help. He quickly stood and began to walk out of the bar, at the door he paused long enough to toss over his shoulder, “Of course you are.”

Red-hot anger washed over him as he caught the look on Stark’s face just before he turned away. Dean slammed his hand down on the bar as he yelled after him. “I am damn it!”

The hell of it was he didn’t know who he was trying to convince more Stark or himself.


End file.
